Dcolemanh's Trivia on Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories Version.
Here is a trivia on Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, coupled to six freight cars, and a caboose, puffs away. *Percy, having delivered the stone to the docks, puffs home, taking seven freight cars and a caboose. *When Thomas, coupled to Annie and Clarabel, along a special coach named Beatrice, arrives, he tells Toby, coupled to Henrietta, and nine freight cars and a caboose about Percy, who whistles, and scares him away, but arrives safely on time. Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy, coupled to seven freight cars of hay, and a caboose, takes the hay to Toby, Henrietta, and nine freight cars, who leave, taking the hay to the farms. *Percy, having delivered the hay to the docks, is covered in crate of treacle, and is just heading home, taking his seven freight cars and caboose, until he is caught in the hay, becoming a woolly bear, as Thomas, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, surprised, laugh at him. Heroes (George Carlin) *Bill and Ben are seen pulling and shunting some freight cars together. *In the yard, Bill and Ben are shunting Boco's freight cars into their proper sidings, but are breaking up while arguing, and have soon reunited and are pulling Boco's long train of heavy freight cars and a caboose. James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *When Toby and Henreitta arrive at the station, James arrives, hauling a green and yellow coach, red coach, a copy of Henrietta, Clarabel, and a red caboose. *At the end of the line, James leaves his coaches and gets ready for his next train. It is a slow freight train where he has to stop at every station and pick up and set down cars, and when James hates slow freight trains, he collects ten freight cars, such as three coal cars, three fuel cars, Hector, a stone wagon, and two boxcars, and a caboose. *At the top of the hill, the freight cars push James down the hill much too fast, and make him collide with some tar wagons. *Toby, Henrietta, Percy, and the Breakdown Train arrive and pull James back home. One Good Turn (George Carlin) *In the quarry, Bill and Ben are shunting and pulling freight cars together. *As they go to the docks and promise to behave for Gordon's express, Bill and Ben shunt all the freight cars into their wrong places and decide to sort things out, before Gordon, coupled to his two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel, leave. *Bill and Ben flee the quarry that is breaking apart, and when Bill and Ben become heroes, they become good friends with Thomas. Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry, unwell, couples up to his dark red coach, a green coach, and two red coaches, puffs away to Edward's station where he goes onto a siding and leaves Edward to take charge of the train. *Henry, now well, puffs away, taking his dark red coach, a green coach, and two red coaches, and meets up with Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, and leaves. The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) *When Henry, in Edward's form, collects four boxcars and a caboose, and collides with a freight train and Proteus, hauling six freight cars and a caboose, he comes in his new form of himself, and while hauling a green and yellow coach, Clarabel, and Annie, he passes Gordon. Category:Dcolemanh